Cerrus Chronicals
by M.L. Burt
Summary: This is a story abiut Inuyasha and the son of Cerberus. People from Anime Spiral might know what this is. Read to find out more. I suck at summaries.


Chapter One  
  
Cerrus appears: The Gentle Guardian of the Gates of Life  
  
After recently defeating a powerful giant ape demon, the Inu group was heading to a nearby town to see if they could find a place to rest, as Miroku had sustained serious injury from the fight.  
  
"I can't believe we have to stop just because you were too slow to dodge that ape's fist." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't be so inconsiderate Inuyasha" said Kagome.  
  
"Why not? If Miroku actually turned around then he wouldn't have been-"  
  
"Sit," said Kagome causing Inuyasha to collapse immediately.  
  
"Hey, what was that for!" yelled Inuyasha, who was extremely irritated.  
  
"Like I said, for being inconsiderate!" said Kagome, who was just as frustrated as Inuyasha was.  
  
"You can stop arguing now," said Shippo, "We're at a town."  
  
"Yeah, gee, the place looks absolutely spiffy." said Kagome. The "town" was so small that she seriously doubted if there was somewhere they could stay in the little town.   
  
As luck would have it, there was a hotel there.  
  
"I sure hope the place is better than it looks." said Sango, who seemed almost disgusted with the shabbiness of the "Hotel". It was very old and was missing a door.  
  
As they walked in the place they noticed that it did not look better on the inside. They got Miroku to a bed and Kagome told Shippo to watch him, and that if his condition worsened, to find them.  
  
"But what will you guys be able to do if he gets worse?"  
  
"We'll think of something, we just need to get some supplies anyway." replied an irritated Kagome.  
  
When they went outside they saw a row of shops. As they were getting food, Inuyasha noticed something very odd about someone who was walking toward the shops. The answer came soon enough as he got closer. He had ears like Inuyasha's! Except they were pitch-black, and his hair was the exact same color.  
  
"Kagome, Sango, turn around, quick!" Inuyasha warned the others.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome when she looked away from the stand.  
  
"Look at his ears." said Inuyasha, who already had his hand on the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Oh, he's a demon!" Screamed Kagome.  
  
"Half-demon." replied the boy in a much more pleasant sounding voice than they expected, in fact, he only looked about 13.  
  
Sango pulled out her weapon and Inuyasha drew his sword. Then they noticed that there was someone with him. She was only about the demon's age and didn't look like much of a threat.  
  
"Please, put your weapons away, we've done nothing to harm you." said the half-demon.  
  
"We will if you tell us your name!" responded Inuyasha. This time the girl spoke up for him, and in nowhere near as calm a tone,  
  
"That's the great Cerrus, son of Cerberus, and the guardian of Gates of Life!"  
  
"Wha'?" said the Inu group in unison.  
  
'Yes, I make sure no souls are wrongly destroyed, however, I'm not very good at it, and it's more of a job than a title." replied Cerrus, "And as you can guess, being only half-demon does not make this job much easier. Right now I'm searching for the Shikon Jewel, to turn myself into a complete demon."  
  
"Well good luck, because I'm gonna' get the jewel and I'm going to be the one who uses it." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"We shall see." said Cerrus, "My accomplice goes by the name of Shobu." Inuyasha seemed a bit annoyed that he changed the subject so often, but for once kept things to himself.   
  
"Stop talking so fancy," the loud girl blurted out, "Anyway, like he said, my name's Shobu, what's your names?"  
  
"Inuyasha," said Inuyasha shortly.  
  
"I'm Sango."  
  
"My name's Kagome."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you all, but now I need to find lodgings, do you know of anywhere?" asked Cerrus.  
  
"Sure, just down the road there's a hotel." said Kagome. And at that the demon left as Quickly as he came.  
  
Chapter 2: Can Cerrus Heal the Injured Miroku?  
  
When they got back to the hotel they agreed to check up on Miroku. Miroku was getting worse fast, the bruise on his back was apparently getting worse.  
  
"You know, that Cerrus guy seemed pretty wise, even though he was young,"  
  
said Sango.  
  
"What makes you think so?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well his tone sounded like someone who knew what they were doing." said Sango.  
  
"Well....... I s'pose.... it couldn't hurt." said Inuyasha reluctantly, "Sango, Kagome, you guys should stay here with Miroku,"  
  
"Who's Cerrus, you guys?" asked a very confused Shippo.  
  
"He's another half-demon, like Inuyasha," said Kagome in her little-kids voice."  
  
"Woah," said Shippo, "Exciting day, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I'm going, I want to get this over with." said Inuyasha. He hated the way that the boy acted so superior and could never stay on the same subject for more than a minute.  
  
"I s'pose I'll ask the manager if the kid checked in," he mumbled,"Hey, lady, did a kid named Cerrus check in a while ago?"  
  
"Yes, he did." replied the manager in a cross tone.  
  
"Thanks," he answered bluntly. Well, I guess I have to check this guy out, he said to himself. He asked the lady if she knew where he was and she said that he told her to tell anyone who was looking for him that he was out in the valley.  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"He didn't tell me why," said the lady, who was disliking Inuyasha more every second. And Inuyasha took off, hoping that the guy would know a way to help Miroku. Inuyasha had been to about four or five different "valleys" before he found the demon.  
  
"Hey, Kerrus," said Inuyasha.  
  
"It's Cerrus." replied the boy shortly.  
  
"Hey, our friend is injured, and Sango said you probably knew something about healing."  
  
"Tell you're friend that she made a lucky guess, because I do know a thing about healing. Take me to him."  
  
"Fine, and how did you know that he was a man?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I have limited powers of mind -reading, and you being on the subject of your wounded friend I was able to see that he was male, simple enough?" asked Cerrus. Inuyasha didn't like the way that he referred to Miroku as a "male" rather than a man, but he just wanted to get rid of the guy.  
  
"By the way, where's Shobu?" asked Inuyasha when he remembered that there had been another person with him.  
  
"She went on to the next town to get supplies for our journey,"  
  
"Why'd you let her run off on her own," asked Inuyasha, his temper building with Cerrus' short answers.  
  
"First of all, I wasn't letting her go, she was getting bored because there wasn't any "action" going on here. And I can catch up to her if she needs help."   
  
Man, this guy ain't exactly talkative, is he? Inuyasha said to himself.   
  
"Lets speed things up, you're half demon, you gotta' be able to run."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" retorted Cerrus, and took off at lightning speed towards the town.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" yelled out Inuyasha as he, chased after the young demon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Miroku's Saved and the Mystery of Cerrus is Unveiled  
  
  
  
"Let's get this over with," said Inuyasha when they reached the hotel. "Well you guys are in luck, 'cause he can help,"  
  
"Please, just give me some room," said Cerrus as he walked in. Then he simply put his left hand above Miroku.  
  
"Um, aren't you going to need herbs or something?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No," he replied simply. Then a bright blue light began to extend from his hand, and completely surrounded Miroku.  
  
"Wow, I'm completely healed," said Miroku in awe.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Inuyasha, in more than anger than curiosity.  
  
"It's a long story," said Cerrus.  
  
"Well tell us, we're not in a hurry," said Shippo impatiently.  
  
"Why should I?" he retorted.  
  
"Um...... well why not?" asked Shippo who seemed to be very curious about Cerrus' powers.  
  
"Fine, if you guys will leave me alone," replied the young hanyou, "Do you want the full story or the summed up version?"  
  
"Lets go with th sum-" Inuyasha started to say.  
  
"The full story!" yelled out Shippo in childish excitement.   
  
"Fine, but this tale will be a long one, sigh, when I was young, both my older brother and I-"  
  
"You have an older brother?" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"Yes, I do, and please don't interrupt me, as I was saying, when I was young, both my brother and I trained for the day when father would test us to see who would inherit the duty of guarding the Gates of Life. My bother was a much more accomplished fighter, and it was everyone's guess that he would be chosen, everyone except my mother, who had undying faith that I would be chosen, father had no guess known to anyone, for he rarely spoke to people other than mother. Well, when that day came father took us to a shrine located high in an active volcano. We were then told that we would have to face two tests, the first was to dive into the lava and reach the center of the volcano,"  
  
"But that would have killed you!" said Kagome.  
  
"No, this task was more about finding the center of the volcano, because fire was our ally, not our enemy. As you can guess, we both succeeded on the first test, but the second test proved to be much more of a challenge. We had to display one of the powers of Cerberus. No instructions were given, we were simply told to display our powers. My brother, Cerber, went first. He tried for hours, and didn't stop until father told him that he wouldn't be able to do it. Father then told me to try, but I could tell from his tone that he didn't expect me to show the slightest trace of any powers. And this angered me, I became so infuriated that I unleashed a power that could have been fatal to anyone, even Cerberus. I had unleashed the power of my right hand: The Cerberus Strike Force."  
  
"Cheesy name" piped up Shippo.  
  
"Yes, but that isn't the point, the point was that if it was not contained it would destroy everyone in the area except me. So I was given to methods to keep the terrible power at bay. The first was a chain and lock that was highly enchanted to be put on my wrist, locking away the power. Now in this, there came a problem, only a girl who was born on the night of a full moon would be able to wield the key for more than a day without going insane. The only person who could at the time is Shobu. That is why we travel together. The second method was only necessary when mother realized that Shobu was developing a dangerous hole in her wrist. So father taught me the ability of my left hand, healing, so that whenever it was necessary, I could mend the hole in Shobu's wrist. And that skill has proved very useful in other situations as well," he finished.  
  
"Whoa, so that girl has the key to your chain?" asked Kagome, who wasn't very happy at the thought.  
  
"Oh no!" He cried out for no apparent reason.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Inuyasha in a grumpy tone.  
  
"I let her go off on her own, but I forgot, that key is like a demon magnet, I have to get to the next town as soon as possible!"  
  
"Let us help you," said Shippo, who seemed to be growing attached to Cerrus.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but you'd only slow me down, no offense meant," replied Cerrus in a rushed voice.  
  
So, hope you liked chapter 3, trust me, things are gonna' get more interesting in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint, A REALLY powerful demon that's always giving the Inu group trouble is after the Key. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter 4: The Rival-Haku versus Naraku  
  
"I have to get to Shobu, who knows what kind of trouble she's in," Cerrus thought to himself, extremely worried.  
  
Back at the hotel......  
  
"Inuyasha, I think we should follow him," said Kagome.  
  
"Why, what is there in t for us?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"*sigh* Because one of the demons that shows up might have a jewel shard, honestly Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
"She's right, we should follow, and who knows, the boy may have some shards too." said Miroku wisely.  
  
"So lets go then!" yelled out Inuyasha, who was getting worried that the boy might have some of the precious jewel shards.  
  
"Hm, if what he said about his right hand is true, then I don't think we'll be getting any jewel shards from him," said Miroku.  
  
"I can take him," replied Inuyasha bluntly.  
  
"If we're gonna' go than we should leave right away, he seemed very fast," said Shippo, with a slight hint of admiration in his voice.  
  
"Shippo's right, we better hurry up." said Sango. And they left to chase after Cerrus.  
  
*  
  
"Almost there," Cerrus said to himself. Then, he sensed that Inuyasha and his friends were following him. "Probably after the jewel shards, hmm" he said with a half-smile.  
  
Inuyasha soon caught up with him, for Cerrus' had slowed down for a while because of a painful memory.   
  
"Alright, we caught up with him," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Shh, I want to hear this," said Shippo.  
  
"Why, Cerber, why...... *sigh* no point keeping my mind on the past, I have to save Shobu..." and the young hanyou leapt away.  
  
"What was that about?" Shippo wondered out loud.  
  
" I dunno' but lets hurry up, said Inuyasha.  
  
Cerrus had arrived at the town, which was set on fire.   
  
"Shobu!!!! Shobu, can you hear me?????" yelled Cerrus with panic weeding through his voice.  
  
"Over here!!!!" yelled Shobu.  
  
"I'm comin'!!" said Cerrus as he rushed to Shobu's aid. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Yes, I think my ankle's sprained," said Shobu, wincing in pain.  
  
"Here, let me look at it," said Cerrus as he put his left hand on her ankle, healing it instantly."  
  
"Man, your left hand sure comes in handy." said Shobu.  
  
"Yes, and I can tell that you'll be using it a lot more often lately," said a sinister voice from the shadows.  
  
"You....." said Cerrus, his voice laced with anger and hate.  
  
"You who?" asked Shobu.  
  
"I'd recognize that voice anywhere, that's that's the man who killed my father, Naraku......" said Cerrus, "I'm gonna'...... KILL HIM!!!!! Shobu, give me the key!!!!!!!" Shobu quickly gave him the key, just as Naraku revealed himself.  
  
"Sorry, boy but you're puny attack will not affect me,"  
  
"Just watch it," Cerrus said, unlocking his chain but by keeping his fist closed he kept the power sealed.  
  
"Why are you keeping your power at bay, boy?"asked Naraku.  
  
"I'm keeping one power at bay, to unleash a greater one," said Cerrus, who then put his hand up to the glowing black orb surrounding his hand and began to draw out what first seemed to be a glowing, black sword, but then revealed the handle of the sword to be as long as the blade and ended in a sharp tip.  
  
"Meet, The Rival-Haku!" said Cerrus smugly.  
  
"Yes, it appears to be a formidable weapon." replied Naraku.   
  
"You bet it's a "formidable weapon", kick his but, Cerrus!" yelled Shobu. Cerrus locked the chain and threw the key back to Shobu.   
  
"Now, I'll chop off your vile head!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled out Cerrus. Cerrus swung the Rival-Haku again and again but Naraku dodged his blows each and every time, until he surprised Naraku by stabbing him in the chest with the rear end of the Rival-Haku.  
  
"Hmm, a powerful weapon, I think that I should take my leave." said Naraku, and left in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Damn, he got away," said Cerrus in disappointment.   
  
"Hey, what happened?" said Inuyasha just as he arrived, "and what's that sword!?" he said, his eyes drifting to the Rival-Haku.  
  
"The Rival-Haku is a sword that I can summon with my right hand," he said as he caused it to vanish completely, "and as for what happened, well lets just say that it's a long story."  
  
Well, if anyone read this, I hope ya' liked it, well so long and REVIEW THIS STORY, YOU JUST READ IT WHY NOT REVIEW IT??????????? Well, hope that encouraged ya' to review my story.   
  
Chapter 5: Cerrus Forgot his Job, and the Grim Reaper named Tom?  
  
"Hmm, it would appear that we both wish to gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel, right," said Cerrus.  
  
"Yeah," said Inuyasha getting ready for a fight.  
  
"Well, then why don't we travel as a group? It will be easier to gather the shards this way," offered Cerrus,"I mean, once we have all the shards, I'm sure we can both use the jewel."  
  
"Feh, fine, but I'm using the jewel first,"  
  
"Have it your way," replied Cerrus cooly.  
  
"Okay, now that we have that established, lets move on, shall we?" said Shobu.  
  
"You know, I don't think it would be wise for Cerrus and Inuyasha to, um, well be traveling together," Miroku whispered to Shippo.  
  
"Why?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Well, they don't really seem to get along." said Miroku pointing at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Cerrus with a fierce look in his eye.  
  
"Um, is there a problem?" said Cerrus in a half-sarcastic tone.  
  
"Whad'ya mean is there a problem, there ain't no problem!" said Inuyasha, very irritated with Cerrus' indifference.  
  
"Oh, now I get it," said Shippo.   
  
"Oh, yeah, really,"  
  
"You wanna' fight, I'll give you a fight!" They continued to argue like this for some time until' they noticed an extremely pale looking guy walking toward them, his eyes were as bloodshot as an old drunkard who never slept, and he was so thin he barely cast a shadow.  
  
"Hm, I was afraid of this,' said Cerrus, still as calm as ever.  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome.  
  
"This is the essence of a spirit who was wrongfully destroyed, and because I was not there to put him to rest, he has come to get revenge," said Cerrus, "but no matter, I will send this one to um, well, hell and I will get a friend of mine to take my place, he shouldn't mind,"   
  
"Who is this, friend of yours, anyway?" asked Shobu.  
  
"Th Grim Reaper," Cerrus responded.  
  
"Oh, boy," said Shobu. Then Cerrus let loose a burst of dark-red energy from his hand.  
  
"Rest in piece," said Cerrus quietly, "Well now I must contact the Grim Reaper, it'll only take a second,"  
  
"This guy's gonna' get us all killed!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," said Miroku, who was slightly afraid of Cerrus bringing the Grim Reaper here.  
  
"Yo' Tom!" yelled out Cerrus.  
  
"Tom???" said everyone, except Shobu who had met "Tom" before.  
  
"Hi, Cerrus!" said the Grim Reaper (a.k.a. Tom), "What do you want,"  
  
"I was wondering, could you take over for me for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Tom, who was only about have Cerrus' height, wore a pure black robe, and had thick glasses.  
  
"Well see ya'," said Cerrus as "Tom" stepped the a portal of fire, which on the other end there was a gate that sparkled with beauty, was encrusted with gems, and had an old spirit walking into it.   
  
"Soooooooo, the Grim Reaper's named tom?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh huh," said Cerrus.  
  
"Well, lets get going," said Shobu, "I can't stand staying still!"  
  
"Yes, I've noticed," said Miroku.  
  
"Don't even try it, she'll kill you," said Cerrus.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Miroku nervously.  
  
"I can read minds, and trust me, it ain't gonna' work." said Cerrus.  
  
"What won't work?" said Shobu.  
  
"You don't want to know," said Cerrus, knowing that he'd have to tell her anyway.  
  
"Oh, yes I would,"  
  
"No, really, you don't want to know,"  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"You stinkin' perv.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shobu as she slapped Miroku so hard you could here it a mile away.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the 5th chapter, I know it's short, but hey, I do other stuff on Saturdays. Well, Please review my story.  
  
Chapter 6: Cerber's Trap: Part One  
  
They were all heading to the next town, hoping to find somewhere to stay, and Inuyasha and Cerrus were arguing, as usual.  
  
"I don't see why you two have to argue over every little thing," said Kagome, exasperated with their constant fighting.  
  
"I don't argue, Inuyasha just tries to," responded Cerrus.  
  
"Whad'ya mean, you don't argue?" yelled an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"I mean, I don't argue" said Cerrus smugly.  
  
"Of course you argue, you're arguing right now!"   
  
"No I'm not,"  
  
"Yes you are,"  
  
"No, I'm NOT," And as you can guess they went on with their argument for some time. They were almost to the next town when Kagome stopped.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"I see a jewel shard, on the right, in the woods."   
  
"I'm on it," said Cerrus and Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
"No I am," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I am,"  
  
"Both of you go and stop arguing!!" said Kagome.  
  
"Fine" they said in unison. And they went in the woods. After searching and searching, they didn't find a demon or a shard.  
  
"Lets go back, Kagome probably messed up," said Cerrus.  
  
"Fine, for once I agree," said Inuyasha. When they got back, everyone was gone!  
  
"What happened?" said a stunned Inuyasha.  
  
"This is bad," said Cerrus.  
  
"No, this is great, OF COURSE IT'S BAD!!!!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to find out just what happened here," said Cerrus, his voice laced with concern.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh, damn," said Cerrus.  
  
"What?"   
  
"It's Shobu's key, right here" he said holding up the small, silver key.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
'Remember, whoever holds it for more than a day goes insane,"  
  
"Wha'" said Inuyasha  
  
"But thankfully, it's not a gradual process, but whoever holds it for more than twenty-four hours, except a girl who was born on the night of a full moon, will instantly go insane," said Cerrus softly.  
  
"Yikes," said Inuyasha,  
  
"No kidding,"  
  
"Well, I guess we better find the others before a day's out,'  
  
"Well, two days, because I can go for almost a full day with the key, and then you can, but we won't be able to do that again."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that's the way the key works, Inuyasha, I didn't make it, so I wouldn't know."  
  
"Feh,"  
  
"Well, I suppose we better start looking,"  
  
"Um, where should we start?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Perhaps I can answer that," said Sesshomaru from behind them.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's see, ah, he's your brother, woah, family issues," said Cerrus, who had just read Inuyasha's mind.  
  
"I'm not here to fight, not for now, I'm here to tell you that it was a demon named Cerber who kidnapped your friends. I believe that he is in a shrine on the mountain."  
  
"Yeah right, no common demon could have made away with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, they would easily beat it." said Inuyasha.  
  
"No, they wouldn't" said Cerrus.  
  
"Now's not the time to argue, Cerrus"  
  
"No, Cerber would have really defeated them, he is a demon of incomprehensible power," said Cerrus, his voice seemed drenched with anger.  
  
"How do you know?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Because....... he........... is my brother." said Cerrus through clenched teeth.  
  
"What?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah yes, I thought I saw a resemblance." said Sesshomaru.   
  
"Why are you being so helpful?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not really sure, for my own amusement, I guess."  
  
"I'll find my brother, and I'll kill him, I'll kill him for what he did to my mother." Cerrus whispered, only barely concealing his anger, his lust to kill his brother for what he had done to his mother, he could almost feel his demon blood taking over his human half, but he couldn't let that happen.   
  
"Well, I'll be leaving now," said Sesshomaru.   
  
"Let's go, Inuyasha, remember, we only have two days,"  
  
"Right," And they left for the mountain, hoping to save their friends.  
  
Well, I hope you liked my 6th story, hehe do I have you in suspense? Hope so, anyway PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY, YOU JUST READ IT WHY NOT REVIEW IT?   
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Cerber's Trap: Part Two.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters or music in Kingdom Hearts. (Even though the characters from Kingdom Hearts aren't in this story)  
  
This one is one of those thingies with a song in it, but it only there in the first part of the story., and I know it sucks, but I wanted to do one of these ^_^  
  
(Hum to the tune of the first chorus of the Kingdom Hearts theme "Simple and Clear" but more slowly and mournfully :^( It's hard to understand the way it sounds if you didn't write it, but oh well. I got a feeling that this is gonna' come back and bite me in the ass....)  
  
Trials of Life.  
  
I don't want to have to hurt you,  
  
but what choice do I have?  
  
You took all that I had  
  
but how do I kill you,  
  
when you're almost all that I have left  
  
Why does life test me so cruelly   
  
and causes me pain  
  
I want to let life go,  
  
But I have to fight for what I have left  
  
my friends and my duty  
  
somehow I'll make a decision but why must   
  
you fight my soul?  
  
I just want to let it go  
  
by, me, Matt  
  
song ends  
  
I know it sucks, but hey, don't pay much attention to it if you don't want to.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Cerrus, we have to get on the move."  
  
"I don't get it, why now, why now of all times did you have to appear, Cerber, why?" Cerrus whispered to himself, now beyond anger, he remembered how Cerber had killed his mother, and how he told Naraku the one poison that could kill his father. "Father, what should I do?" *play the song, the whole song*Cerrus was now now doubting if he could save his friends, especially Shobu.   
  
"Come on, do you want your brother to kill all our friends, that includes Shobu, you know,"  
  
"Shobu," Cerrus whispered, suddenly realizing that he liked her a lot more than he first thought. "You're right, let's go," They set off for the mountain, realizing that they had to be quick because climbing a mountain was no simple task.  
  
They had gotten pretty high up the mountain when Inuyasha, realizing that he was gonna' be stuck with Cerrus for a while, decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So, just how powerful is Cerber, anyway"  
  
"More powerful then you could imagine, he could rip both of us to shreds, if it wasn't for the Tetsusaiga and the Rival-Haku. That's our one advantage, and we'll have to milk it for all it's worth,"   
  
"That powerful, huh?"  
  
"Yep," said Cerrus.  
  
"Whoa!" said Inuyasha, because he had just slipped and began to fall.  
  
"I got ya'!" said Cerrus grabbing Inuyasha's hand, Inuyasha swung back onto the cliff a split second after Cerrus grabbed him.  
  
"Thanks," he said gruffly. Inuyasha was annoyed that he fell, but grateful that Cerrus saved him, even though he didn't show it. After about 5 more hours of steady climbing, they reached a shrine.  
  
"Oh, God no," said Cerrus,  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha, not wanting any more delays.  
  
"Somehow, Cerber has completely recreated our old home." said Cerrus, "The very shrine that he destroyed and.............. killed my mother in."  
  
"Woah, your brother's not exactly a family guy, is he,"  
  
"No, he's not," responded Cerrus, one single tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
Play the song again, I know, as I've said before, it sucks, but the lyrics match the story.  
  
Cerrus unlocked his chain, drew the Rival-Haku, and locked his chain again.  
  
"It's hard to bring out the Rival-Haku in battle without sustaining some damage," he explained, the fiery black glow of his weapon illuminating one side of his face, revealing his normally calm and superior eyes to be sad, soft, and tender and almost revealing the kind, innocent boy he had one been.   
  
"Let's go, Inuyasha" said Cerrus as he walked into the shrine, saying to himself, "Father, mother, this is for you."  
  
Well, did you like it, do I have you in suspense? Well, the 3rd part should be out soon, and I know the song sucked, but I still think that this is a pretty good chapter.  
  
Please review it.   
  
  
  
Chapter 8:Cerber's Trap: Part Three  
  
Here it is, the Grand Finale!!!(not for the whole series, just "Cerber's Trap")  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
"Yes, you're the one closest to my brother," said Cerber, holding Shobu by the neck, nearly choking her,"He will no doubt be saddened by you're death," The others watched from a steel cage, which couldn't be broken by any weapon that the group currently possessed.   
  
"Let her go," Cerrus said slowly and deliberately as he walked in.  
  
"Ah, rushing in at the nick of time, I see," said Cerber with a sneer. He had red marking's all over his face, his hair was long sleek, and pitch-black, the only thing similar between the two brothers. His claws were long and sharp, and his eyes were cold and showed no mercy. He dropped Shobu, leaving her gasping for breath.  
  
"Here, Shobu," said Cerrus, tossing Shobu the key.  
  
"Good luck," said Shobu, who obviously knew that Cerrus was in for the fight of his life.  
  
"Inuyasha, get the others out of that cage, the Tetsusaiga should be able to cut it, and get out of here,"  
  
"No way,"  
  
"Do it!!" said Cerrus, his voice strong and commanding.   
  
"Fine," said Inuyasha. Cerrus and Cerber were staring at each other with such ferocity that Inuyasha didn't think that this was a good time to disagree  
  
"We meet again, shrimp," said Cerber with a sneer. "What's the matter, don't you remember me? You know, I'm you're brother, and the guy who killed your mother, remember now?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember you, and I'll KILL YOU for what you did!!!!!!!" yelled Cerrus as he lunged for his brother's throat. His anger had overwhelmed him and he was fighting on pure instinct.  
  
"You are fighting foolishly brother," sneered Cerber, but he then realized that his brother's attacks were devastating, because one swing of the Rival-Haku in the right direction was more than a good warning. So he decided to make his brother so angry that he couldn't help making sloppy moves. "Hmm, you have indeed become a powerful warrior, mother would be proud." he said with his vile sneer.  
  
"You are not fit to mention her!!!!!" Cerrus yelled.  
  
"Guys we should really get going," said Shobu.  
  
"Why, he might need our help?" replied Kagome.  
  
"I don't think so, you see I only met his father once, and he told me something that not even Cerrus or his mother knew, that when Cerrus' anger reaches its peak, he-" but Shobu was cut off by a blinding red light that came from Cerrus. When the light faded they noticed that Cerrus had gone through several changes. His hair which was normally long and black was red and jagged. He had bright red stripes across his face, his fangs and claws were longer, and his eyes were blood red. He was full-demon.  
  
"Now," he said in a guttural voice, "I will kill you, just like you killed my mother," he seemed to have more control of his demon form than Inuyasha did, but Shobu was shaking in fear.  
  
"What's wrong, he seems to have control?" said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, but he just wants to kill everyone in his path! The only thing he can remember is his need for revenge. His father told me that if he ever became too angry, then the only way to stop him would be to remind him of something positive in his life.... but what would be powerful enough?"  
  
"Well, I say first let him kill his brother," said Inuyasha.   
  
"No, he can't do that!!" said Shobu.  
  
"Why?" said Miroku.  
  
"Because I don't think I know of anything really positive, not enough to change him back anyway, and his brother's the only one who might,"  
  
"Damnit," said Inuyasha.   
  
"We won't be able to do that, come on, think of something," said Miroku urgently.  
  
"Well, maybe, his last birthday with his mother would be strong enough." said Shobu.   
  
"I have to get out of here," said Cerber, who had only received a grazing blow and was severely injured, and no sooner had he been hit then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
"Well, s'pose we'll have to go with the "birthday" plan" said Shobu. Then Cerrus turned around to go after them.  
  
"Let the slaughter begin," he said.   
  
"Come on, Cerrus, you don't want to kill us, do you?" said Shobu pleadingly.  
  
The demon Cerrus only laughed.  
  
"Cerrus, do you remember the last time you had a birthday with your mother? I was there too, remember, it was a really great time," she said getting less and less hopeful with every second. But something seemed to sir in Cerrus' eyes, he remembered his mother's face, his brother, happy, not full demon, all his friends, well, one friend, Shobu, because everyone else was scared of his right hand. He remembered who he was, and reverted back to his original form, fainting from the stress his demon form caused.  
  
"Cerrus!" said Shobu, her voice drenched in concern.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need a break. Ughh......"   
  
"What are you numbskulls waiting for? HE NEEDS REST!!!!" said Shobu, who was extremely concerned.   
  
"Why can't he just heal himself?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Duh, he's knocked out." said Kagome. They then took him to the next town  
  
to rest and get better. Everyone else but Shobu had left to just goof around. After a while, Cerrus woke up and healed himself.  
  
"Shobu, I'm sorry,"  
  
"For what, its not like you could help being angry, if I turned into a powerful demon every time I got mad, then there wouldn't be that many buildings left standing." she said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that," said Cerrus.  
  
"Ow, the hole in my wrist got bigger again,"  
  
"Here, I'll heal it," said Cerrus.  
  
"Thanks," said Shobu, rubbing her sore wrist.   
  
  
  
That's chapter 8 hope you liked it, and please review it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: The Half-Demon Girl, Crystal  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had gone through the well and the others were still in the last town, but Cerrus and Shobu had gone on to the next town, because Cerrus had said that he felt that they should go on anyway. They had just arrived in the town when they saw that a fist-fight had broken out between a young girl, she only looked about eight, and a kid who looked about twice her size, at least in terms of width.  
  
"Give it back!!" said the girl.  
  
"What, this?" said boy, smirking his head off. Cerrus noticed that the girl was different than most kids, she had wolf ears, fangs, and claws, for one. She was half-demon, a wolf demon, he could easily tell. She had a bright red bandana tying her hair into a pony tail, but it wasn't braided, she had bright blue eyes and her hair was black. By reading her mind he could tell that the boy had taken a photo of her mother, her demon mother in human form, who had recently passed away. He felt sorry for her, and decided to end this before the half-demon had to thrash the other kid into bits. He swiftly took the picture out of the bigger kid's hand and gave it to the little girl.  
  
"Um, thank you, hey, you're like me!!" said the little girl, very surprised to see another half-demon. Cerrus decided not to read her mind to find out her name, he didn't want to scare the poor kid to death. The other kid had run away screaming, and Cerrus thought that he had been a little too swift.   
  
"What's your name?" said Cerrus.  
  
"My name is Crystal, are you half-demon like me?" said the little girl curiously.  
  
"Is this like a fad or something?" said Shobu, "I mean, half-demons are popping up everywhere!"  
  
"Yes, I am half-demon," said Cerrus.  
  
"Wow! I've never met anyone like me before, and you don't look much older than me, either!" said Crystal in excitement, obviously happy that she met someone who didn't call her a freak.   
  
"Um, Crystal, what was your mother's name?"  
  
"My mom's name was Hakai," said the little girl. Cerrus wondered why she trusted him with her mother's name, so he read her mind to find out more.  
  
*inside Crystal's mind*   
  
He seems nice enough, I think I can trust him, I've never met another half-demon before, this is so cool!!  
  
*end mind read*  
  
"Crystal, were do you live?" asked Cerrus, who scanned her mind and found out that her father had died 5 years before her mother died.  
  
"It's not much, but I'll show you," said Crystal.  
  
"Shobu, you comin'?" said Cerrus.  
  
"S'pose, I don't have anything better to do," said Shobu. Then Crystal took them to a valley with a big oak tree in the middle.   
  
"I live in the tree," said Crystal.  
  
"Why don't you live in a house, surely your parents had one?" said Shobu.  
  
"Yeah, but some of the villagers took it and use it for I supply house, they said that I didn't deserve it because I was a freak, I could have easily stopped them, but I didn't want to hurt them." said Crystal sadly. Just then a bunch of big villagers came with axes.  
  
"We're chopping down this tree," said the biggest of the three.  
  
"Why?" said Crystal.  
  
"Because it has a lot of wood and we want to have a bonfire for the village." said the big guy again.  
  
"But where will I sleep?" said Crystal.  
  
"Not our problem," said one of the smaller ones with a sneer.  
  
"No, because you're going to give her house back." said Cerrus.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"I do," said Cerrus, who moved in like lightning and sliced their axes in half.  
  
"Hey, you're like the freak!!" said the smaller guy.  
  
"First of all, neither she nor I are freaks, and we are both half-demon, if that's what you mean," said Cerrus.  
  
"Fine, she can have her stupid house!!" said the three villagers in union as they ran off.  
  
"Thank you, Cerrus, why don't you come with me, just in case the villagers don't live up to their word," said Crystal. They then set off to her house, only to find villagers ransacking it for wood.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" said Crystal.  
  
"Why?" said the villagers, confident that she wouldn't do anything about it. But Crystal had apparently had enough. She shredded the axes that they were using and that scared them all away. Luckily, not much damage had been done. Cerrus repaired the house quickly, he had rebuilt his own house many times when he was a child when Cerber's training got out of hand, so he could do it very easily.  
  
"Thank you, Cerrus," said Crystal. Cerrus could tell than she was much more intelligent and mature than most children her age, probably because she had to live on her own for so long.  
  
"Wow, this place is stuffed with food" said Shobu.  
  
"Well, I s'pose we should move this food out," said Cerrus.  
  
"What do you mean, "we", why would you guys help?" said Crystal.  
  
"Well, it is a big job, of course we'd help," said Shobu.  
  
"Thanks," said Crystal gratefully, she couldn't remember the last time that someone had been so nice to her. They moved out the food and piled it in the center of the town. They finally had the job done when a huge spider demon appeared!  
  
"Why's a demon here?" said Crystal.  
  
"It must be the key," said Cerrus quietly. Th demon swept down and sprayed them with a paralyzing poison, leaving even Cerrus completely immobilized.  
  
"Hmm, let's see, any tasty young girls for me to eat?" said the disgusting demon. He then saw Crystal, eyeing her hungrily. "Ah yes, a half-demon, a rare treat, oh, they always taste the best," he was a demon who only ate girls, so he had no interest in Cerrus. "Hm, but a little too young, I think, to tender, an extra 5 years should do the trick," he said with a maniacal laugh. He then let loose a blinding green light and when it faded Crystal was about five years older! If Cerrus hadn't known what the spider did, then he wouldn't have guessed that she had only been about 8 a few seconds ago. Cerrus was very worried, but in spite of himself, thought that Crystal looked very pretty. He blushed at the thought of it.   
  
"Change me back!" said Crystal, who now seemed unaffected by the poison.  
  
"Sorry, girl, but now even I can't change you back," said the overgrown arachnid in glee.  
  
"Well, in that case...." said Crystal, as she broke out of the spider's grasp and chopped off all of his legs.  
  
"It was foolish to transform me, because I'm guessing that's why the poison stopped working, now are you sure that you can't change me back?" she said threateningly.  
  
"No, I swear I can't!" said the spider. Cerrus decided to see if he was telling the truth, and after a quick mind-read, he could tell that he was. The effects of the poison had worn off so Cerrus got up and told her.  
  
"Crystal, I just read his mind, he's telling the truth," said Cerrus.  
  
"You can read minds?" said Shobu.  
  
"Yes, I can,"  
  
"Then why did you bother to ask me my name, and all the other stuff?" said Crystal curiously.  
  
"Because I didn't want to freak you out." said Cerrus. "Shobu, are you okay?" Cerrus asked his friend.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine,"  
  
"Well then, I s'pose I'll kill the overgrown bug," said Cerrus.  
  
"No!" said the spider, hoping to get another blast of poison out by stalling him.  
  
"He's going to try to use the poison again," said Cerrus, having just read the demon's mind, "Be on your guard."  
  
"Okay," said Crystal, who was ready to cut the demon in two. The demon let out his poison but it only hit ground and air. Cerrus jumped up and slashed the demon in two.  
  
"He was surprisingly weak, for a demon who could age people at will," said Cerrus. He turned around to see that the poison had completely demolished all of the houses, including Crystal's.  
  
"Will you be able to fix it?" said Shobu who was concerned for Crystal.  
  
"Yeah, will you?" said Crystal.  
  
"No, the poison on this ground has made the soil to weak to support any wood or other building materials, I'm sorry," said Cerrus.  
  
"That's okay, I'll make do, somehow,' said Crystal uncertainly.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with us?" said Shobu.  
  
"What will Inuyasha and the others say about that?" said Cerrus.  
  
"They won't mind," said Shobu, with complete confidence.  
  
"Do you really think so?" said Crystal.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind," said Cerrus, "You're powerful enough, s you could help us out, too,"  
  
"Thanks, guys!" said Crystal, she was very happy.  
  
"Well, s'pose we better tell the others," said Shobu. And they turned around and went back to meet up with the others.  
  
That was chapter 9, hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think!^_^   
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Hanyous' Challenge  
  
I know that just about all of the chapters start off with them all walking down the road, but I'm not very good at beginnings. +_+  
  
The Inu group was finally back together, and everyone seemed fine with Crystal, even Inuyasha. Shobu had explained to the others about what happened with Shobu and the spider, so everyone knew about what happened to her. Even Inuyasha was fine with it. Shobu secretly told Crystal about Cerrus' demon form, if he ever transformed again, she felt that Crystal should know what was going on. They were all simply walking down the road. Inuyasha was just hoping that she could keep up in a fight. Everything seemed a bit darker, and they soon found out why. In front of them was a giant spider demon that looked similar to the one that attacked Cerrus, Shobu, and Crystal at Crystal's village.  
  
"I am the brother of the demon who you killed, and I will avenge his death," said the grotesque monster suddenly. It then released an inky black fluid from its mouth that surrounded the entire group! When they could see again, it seemed that they were trapped within the giant black orb, but only Cerrus, Inuyasha, and Crystal were conscious.  
  
"What's going on?" said Crystal.   
  
"Hmm," said the voice of the spider from nowhere. "It seems that the half-demons were unaffected by my poison. Ah, yes, the demon poison is harmless to humans, and the human poison is harmless on demons. Since they have both the blood of demons and humans, then this perhaps protected them, however, they are still trapped within the Realm of Chaos. You can never escape, because to null the poison and to escape, you must defeat me!" he said.  
  
"We'll defeat you alright," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, if it's the only way, then we'll kill you," said Crystal.  
  
"Let's go," said Cerrus. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and lunged towards the spider, but the spider disappeared.  
  
"You have to beat all of the demon replica's that I have created here to reach me," said the demon. He then summoned up a powerful looking three headed demon that was revealed to be upon closer inspection.......... Cerberus!!!  
  
"How dare you..... HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RE-CREATE MY FATHER!!!!!!" said Cerrus, and a powerful flame erupted from him, his anger had caused him to once again transform.  
  
"Crimson Hellfire!!!!" said the demon Cerrus, and a powerful burst of flame exploded from his hand, completely incinerating the Cerberus replica. "Let's move on, we'll need to work together if we want to get out of this," said the demon Cerrus. Crystal seriously doubted if he needed their help, but she wasn't about to argue.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," said Crystal, her voice shaking. Inuyasha decided not to talk. They walked further into the black mass, hoping to find the spider. However, they were instead faced by a none other than a replica of Naraku.   
  
"Don't worry," said demon-Cerrus,"the replicas only have about a quarter of the strength of the original, and none of the original's cunning."  
  
"Well, then, let's do it," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha leapt up, but Crystal defiantly was faster, and got to him first. She attacked with all she had, and destroyed the replica easily.   
  
"Well, let's see, what? I've run out of replica's????" said the spider.  
  
"You mean he only had two?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Crimson Hellfire!!!!" said Cerrus, burning the spider into bits. They were released from the realm, and now they had a much bigger challenge, defeating Cerrus.  
  
"Um, Cerrus, are you okay?" said Crystal. Suddenly, Cerrus changed back. "Why did you change back, only memories are supposed to change you back."  
  
"I don't have a clue," said Cerrus, amazed that he was back to normal.  
  
"Ow, my head," said Shobu, who just woke up. The rest of them woke up at about the same time.  
  
"What happened?" said Kagome. Crystal told everyone what happened, and they were all pretty much in shock.  
  
"Wow," said Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kagome at the same time.  
  
"Well, let's get going, no point in staying," said Cerrus.  
  
Well, that was Chapter 10, hoped you liked it, and please review it, it only takes a minute, come on. 


End file.
